


A Moment In Time

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: John worries Rodney with his never-ending heroics.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



The first time it had happened, it started in a moment of passion, both Rodney and John just glad to be alive. Endorphins flooded through their bodies as the realization that they were still alive - no matter what the Wraith had tried with them. No matter how many times Kolya or his men tried to take Atlantis. After a particularly hard battle, as the expedition slowly realized that it was over, John had pulled Rodney in and kissed him.  
  
It was everything Rodney had ever hoped for.  
  
And while things on Atlantis went back to regular, John and Rodney let their relationship progress. There were quick kisses in empty labs. There was a gentle grope as they left the 'jumper, many steps behind everyone else. And there were furtive glances during meetings that threatened to distract Rodney from whatever report was being given. John was a generous lover; sensual, taking his time as his kisses mapped out each part of Rodney's body. But no matter the time that they fell into bed, Rodney would alway wake up alone, cool sheets where John's body should be.  
  
They continued like that for months, bantering regularly, going on missions as Elizabeth asked them, and making love under the dual moons of New Lantea whenever they could.  
  
Sometime after yet another Wraith attack, John had disappeared without a word and piloted a 'jumper, Rodney yelling at him through the radio as John's 'jumper flew towards the Wraith cruiser. And by yet another miracle, and one more gray hair on Rodney's head, John showed back up, their culled expedition members in tow as a fireworks show caused by the disintegrating Wraith cruiser rained down upon the planet.    
  
Once John was checked out by medical, Rodney pulled John towards his quarters, fully intent on yelling at him. He couldn't lose him. And what was John thinking going after the Wraith by himself? Isn't that what his team was for?  
  
Safely ensconced within his quarters, Rodney searched John's eyes for a reason, and the words dried up in his mouth. Instead, all he could manage was a quiet, "I love you, John." And he pulled John to him, kissed him, then led him to the bed.  
  
Hours later, Rodney opened his eyes to the sliver of pink sunshine that spilled through the slit in his curtains and painted the floor, expecting to wake up alone. But unlike every other time, John was plastered against his back, a possessive arm draped around Rodney's midsection.  
  
Rodney gently reached down with his free hand and pulled John's hand close. He sighed, wanting this moment never to end. "Let's just stay - just like this. Forever?" he whispered. And a moment later, he felt John's warm breath on his neck, the hair of John's chest tickling Rodney's back as John let out the smallest of laughs.  
  
"Love you, too, Rodney."


End file.
